The Piano Tuner
by TheXDarknessXWithinXMe
Summary: Draco used to be a piano protege but when he blows an important performance for his career, he becomes a piano tuner and to make himself feel comfortable he pretends to be blind, however not everything is what it seems. Au Dark themes HarryXDraco


**A/N: I have no idea if this is going to be a good story, or how far I'm going to be willing to take it, but I got the idea for this story by watching a one shot show called the piano tuner so for a while it'll be pretty similar to the episode, but as I go along it'll change to the way that I want it to go...Hope you enjoy it and give it a chance..for now Imma write it for Harry Potter...don't know If I'll rewrite it for another book later on but we'll find out XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Piano Tuner...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Piano Tuner - Chapter 1<strong>

His fingers flew swiftly across the black and white keys of the grand piano. The tune lifting in the air and reverberating around the room as he managed to take control of his slightly erratic breathing. His "Blind" eyes moved over to gaze dully at the rotting corpse of a man that sat on the couch.

He couldn't help but think, "**_Who was that man? Is it the Father? It doesn't matter though_**," as he turned his eyes to gaze at the wall in front of him, taking care not to look down at the keys of the piano,_**"I'm not playing for him, I'm playing for the one standing behind me.**_"

* * *

><p>Draco could feel his hands shaking as he walked out onto the stage, his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest as he swallowed thickly and made sure not to look out at the crowd. The piano sat in the center of the stage, it was menacing in a way as he finally reached his seat. He turned to face the audience and gave a bow before turning back to the piano. He sat down in the chair in what he hoped could be seen as an elegant manor and slowly reached down to the knobs of his seat to adjust himself before pushing himself closer to the piano.<p>

He took out a cloth and cleaned all of the keys before putting it away and taking a deep breath. He couldn't allow himself to mess up. If he messed up then he could say goodbye to the life he hoped to accomplish in this main career. His hands still trembling he held them above their proper places and slowly pressed down. An array of off tunes played and he instantly deflated. He'd been considered a prodigy until this moment occurred.

_**"I blew it."**_

* * *

><p>He sighed and picked up his cup of tea as the waiter passed by in a rush. Draco wore thick sunglasses that hid his eyes well as he stared at the wall opposite from him. He felt with one hand behind and brushed the pads of his fingers against the cool handle of his white tipped cane and then brought his hand back to his lap. He heard a rushed movement behind him and smirked when his friend rushed over to the available seat across from him and sat down, out of breath.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaise asked, his eyes showing clear confusion.

"I don't know what you mean." Draco murmured trying to sound oblivious as he took another sip of his cooling tea.

"I've been getting calls all week asking for the blind Piano tuner."

"Is that bad?" Draco questioned, raising a blond eyebrow," Am I making you lose business?"

"Well no, but-"

Draco cut him off. " Do you plan on firing me?"

Blaise ignored the question. "Let me see your eyes. Take off those glasses." he demanded.

Draco smirked and took them off, keeping his eyes centered at the wall that was behind Blaise. Blaise leaned forward taking in the glassy light blue that seemed to have lost their light and sighed.

"What is that?"

"Contacts of course." Draco smiled and Blaise snapped his fingers in front of his face catching Draco off guard, but he showed no reaction.

"How long did it take you to master that?"

"A while." Draco murmured again and put his sunglasses back on before taking another sip of his drink.

"Look," Blaise said, his voice taking a serious tone." I don't care what you choose to do, but think about what would happen if people found out, this could come back to affect him, even the company."

"I know," Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair." but I couldn't play before. Don't you see? I made myself blind and now I can play, people are comfortable around me, their free," Draco said in a rush, easily remembering the piano he tuned for a girl around his age, getting changed to dance." When I'm blind they allow their true selves to be exposed. I find myself at peace when I do this."

Blaise sighed in defeat. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Draco nodded as the waiter came by and threw the bill down on the table before walking off.

Draco smiled at the action and slid the bill closer to himself before addressing Blaise. "Watch this."

"Waiter! There seems to be something missing, this paper isn't the same length as the other. Do you think you can cheat me because I am blind."

* * *

><p>Draco looked down at his appointment book and walked into the building number that was written down in it. As he opened the door and walked in a man bumped into him roughly causing him to collide into the door. He heard something drop, but ignored it as he brushed himself on and continued forward. There was no need for an unnecessary confrontation that would most likely end up with him being hurt.<p>

He walked to the elevator and pressed the filthy button before wiping his fingers against his long black trench coat. The ping alerting him that the elevator arrived startled him from his thoughts and he stepped in, glad that no one was in it, he quickly pushed the button that would lead him to his desired destination.

When the doors opened he held his walking stick in front of him and with practiced eased maneuvered through everything causing no suspicions to arise from the people that passed him on his walk.

He looked at the numbers on the doors slyly before coming to the door that had been written down on his appointment book. He looked around before ringing the doorbell that seemed to be next to the apartment door. There was no answer so he pushed it again. When no answer was forthcoming he resorted to knocking roughly on the door until finally someone answered.

"Who is it?" The voice that answered was deep, indicating it belonged to a man, the tone that came laced with his words however indicated how annoyed the man was by this point.

"I'm here to tune the piano." Draco spoke loudly hoping that the man would hear.

"What?" The man said and Draco couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm the Piano tuner. I'm here to tune the piano."

There was silence before the man finally decided to answer. " I wasn't aware that my father had called for someone to tune the piano. Nonetheless he's out at the moment so I would appreciate it if you could come back another time."

"But I've already made the trip."

"If its money that you want then I can pay you now." The man spoke, becoming more annoyed by the moment.

"It's not that. You see I'm blind and the trip was hard enough to make as it is in my condition. The least you could do is open the door and explain to me why you can't let me in to tune the piano." Draco said proud of his reasoning.

The door opened after a moment revealing an extremely pudgy man.

"Didn't know." The man muttered," Come in but only for the piano."

Draco put his cane out making sure it collided with the side of the door on his way in and held his hands out to feel the edge of the door. Draco continued in past the man and walked on as the man closed the door behind him. He noticed a hallway opening and tapped his cane against the edge.

"Is this where you keep the piano." he asked while walking inside.

"Wait don't go in there!" The man yelled but it was already too late. Draco stepped into the room and instantly slipped on a liquid of some sort on the floor. His back collided with the rough floor with a thud as his head bashed against the ground.

"Here let me help you up." The man said and Draco slowly moved up on his shoulders. His eyes instantly drawn to the man on sitting on the couch. His clothes covered in blood and eyes showing an empty,blank, stare.

Draco could feel the trembling begin as his breath hitched a little. He looked down a bit and grasped onto the man's hand, taking note of the blood that covered his own hands as well as his clothes, for the liquid he had slipped on turned out to be the blood of the man that was sitting on the couch, rotting.

The man that Draco would no longer be allowed to play for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Short I know, but hopefully it's dragged you in. I mean imagine being in Draco's shoes, couldn't imagine what I would do next, but well I can imagine what he will do next, I mean I did write the chapters...SO depending on reviews...If anyone decides to glance at the story since it doesn't follow the world of Harry Potter and it's AU..I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days..Since it's already written.. yeash..**_

**So please REVIEW and tell me what you think...I needs feedback... XP XD**


End file.
